


No More Training Missions

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Angst, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: A/B/O, M/M, Magic Revealed, No mpreg, alpha!arthur, handjob, no heat sex, nonbinary secondary gender, nonbinary!Merlin, not between main characters, very brief inference of a rape threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur figures out Merlin's secret during an ambush whilst out on patrol. Confronting Merlin does not go as Arthur planned.Based on the Bingo Fill prompt: A/B/O
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	No More Training Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at A/B/O :)
> 
> I hope it makes sense.

_Merlin._

That single name reverberated within Arthur’s head and he had to call upon all the self-control instilled by his training to keep his muscles locked and his body still. He must ignore the dread that compelled him to struggle against his bonds, to test the coarse rope tying his hands together behind his back. He must bury that name and show no reaction, to give no hint of the turmoil swirling behind his haughty stare as a ragged minion slowly made his way down the line of the Camelot patrol. 

It had been a training mission, most of the men still untried but even so, they had not faltered, putting up a valiant effort to quell a surprise attack by rough outlaws. But nerve and steel could only do so much when the enemy cheats with cowardly, dark magic. Training and skill could overcome any mortal enemy but when the earth itself clung to your boots, the best footwork in the world becomes useless as you sink with each step. And the strength of your arm, that can cleave meat in twain, must first connect with the smirking rogue and not be caught and twisted by vines given unnatural life by vile, whispered words and hellish, glowing eyes. 

Defeat had been inevitable and yet his men knelt before these ruffians, trussed up but unbowed, proud that they had not made it easy for the ambushing force. Arthur had knelt, defiant, still believing that they would somehow make yet another miraculous escape unscathed until the leader of their captors had uttered the words that had turned Arthur’s blood to ice and sent panic racing through him. 

“See if there are any Omegas.” It was uttered like an afterthought, as if the outcome were inconsequential, yet it mattered a great deal to Arthur as a minion, an Alpha, slowly made his way down the line towards Merlin, Arthur’s lazy, incompetent, very _Omega,_ manservant. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at once as Arthur’s mind whirred with a string of unlikely scenarios that would let them escape this, let Merlin be spared this… 

“Stay, Merlin” Arthur said quietly as Merlin entered his bedchamber later that evening. He’d been thinking about the day’s events, trying to explain everything away, but always coming back to the same conclusion. He wanted to feel anger, he wanted to be filled with the coursing energy of rage, but this betrayal cut too deep, draining him of energy like a stab straight through his heart would blood. And yet duty demanded action. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked hesitantly, taking another step into the bedchamber but stopping up short as Arthur straightened his back and barked, “I said ‘stay.’” 

They stared at each other from across the room, both considering the other and Merlin didn’t try to approach Arthur again, just like any good Omega would. The thought made Arthur sneer. 

“What’s your scheme, Merlin?” Arthur demanded, wishing he had been able to instill a little more anger into the accusation. 

“Huh?” Merlin replied, evoking the image of Arthur’s idiot (trusted) manservant. Arthur curled his fists, finally feeling a shot of anger as this duplicitous traitor continued the charade, making Arthur doubt what he knew to be true. 

“Drop the act, Merlin,” Arthur commanded. “Your plot has failed.” 

“Act? Plot?” Merlin stammered and Arthur thanked the anger rising up within him, focusing on that and not the _manufactured_ signals of a distressed Omega emanating from Merlin. “What’re you talking about? Arthur, are you alright?” Merlin looked like he was about to take another step towards Arthur but Arthur couldn’t stand it, he couldn’t allow this ploy to work. He had to harden his heart or else he would succumb to this façade and his enemies would win. 

“The magic!” Arthur shouted, seeing Merlin’s confirmation in the way he froze at Arthur’s words, his eyes darting towards the door behind him. 

“We’re a room apart,” Arthur growled as he started to advance towards someone he had secretly thought of as precious to him and now he must think of as prey. “And I can smell that you’re an Omega from here, your scent enticing me to come closer and claim you.” 

Merlin backed away as Arthur stalked forward. 

“So why,” Arthur asked as Merlin’s back hit the wall behind him, Arthur pressing forward even further, invading the trembling man’s space. “Couldn’t _he_ when he was inches from you?” Arthur finished, placing his hands on either side of Merlin’s head and burying his nose in Merlin’s neck, inhaling deeply, seeking to find the artifice under the intoxicating scent of a fertile Omega. 

“It has to be magic,” Arthur groaned as he felt the faux Omega responding to Arthur’s Alpha presence, tilting his head in submission. 

“Magic to aid you,” Merlin confessed, Arthur striving to give no credence to the last part. “Never to hurt.” 

“He called you an Alpha,” Arthur growled, knowing he needed to pull away from Merlin’s alluring smell, a scent he had long denied himself to truly savour. He pushed even closer. 

“Because I was one,” Merlin said. Arthur made a harsh noise, finally pulling away but Merlin grabbed hold of him and held him fast. “No listen!” He said urgently. “I don’t have magic, Arthur, I am magic and magic is in everything, including our secondary genders.” 

“Lies,” Arthur cried and yet Merlin wouldn’t let him escape, his voice ringing with truth. 

“I was born both Alpha and Omega because magic is responsible for both. Magic allows my body to switch between the two. I can be one or the other or both at once but I can’t always control which gender feels best to me. For example, it’s only around you that I feel so completely Omega, you’re just so _Alpha._ ” 

“You’re trying to trick me,” Arthur said, the statement feeble. Arthur searched for his anger but it proved not to be as strong as the almost two years of friendship and support that urged Arthur to heed Merlin’s words. 

“I am yours, Arthur,” Merlin said baldly. “I have been since the Labyrinth. Now that you see the true me, is there any possibility you could be mine as well?” 

“You’re trying to trick me,” Arthur repeated, almost desperately. 

“I had to protect my secrets,” Merlin said. “I never wanted to deceive you. I know you can understand that.” Arthur was overwhelmed with an Omega’s entreating scent and he could no longer convince himself that it was fabricated. 

“I can,” Arthur whispered and it felt like a vow. 

“Arthur, I need you,” Merlin whispered, just as reverently and Arthur gave in. 

Arthur ran his nose along Merlin’s neck again, this time nibbling lightly where a bond bite would go, undulating his body rhythmically against Merlin’s pliant form, feeling his growing hardness brush against Merlin’s own. 

There was much to consider but he couldn’t deny this pleading Omega, one he had wanted for so long to make his own. 

“I’ll be angry at you later,” Arthur muttered as he ran his hands under Merlin’s shirt, caressing the tantalizing skin Merlin had always kept hidden from him. 

“I’ll be angry later, too,” Merlin said tartly, reaching out to scrape his fingers along Arthur’s neck, his scent altering, becoming more earthy as Arthur saw the Alpha within Merlin take over. And fuck Arthur if Merlin still didn’t smell delectable. 

“What do you have to be angry about?” Arthur asked as Merlin seized his cock through his trousers, giving a few rough pulls. 

“That you’re angry at me for keeping a secret that would get me, and possibly you, killed if it were known,” Merlin retorted. “Now, kiss me.” 

Arthur wondered at himself that he could ever have thought that this Merlin was an act and brought his lips down, kissing an Alpha, no, kissing Merlin and getting lost in the sensation. Merlin kissed back with readiness, his scent a heady mixture of Alpha and Omega and Arthur groaned as Merlin led his hand to the seat of Merlin’s trousers, which were sticky with Merlin’s honey slick. 

Arthur knew everything was too new to the two of them for Arthur to sink his cock into that ready heat. Instead, he kneaded Merlin’s glorious arse as Merlin took out their cocks, wrapping his strong hand around them both, stroking with a sure grip as they battled with lips, teeth, and tongue, determined to outlast the other. Of course, it was Arthur who won, returning his mouth to that spot on Merlin’s neck as he came a few strokes after Merlin. 

“Do you have heats?” Arthur asked later as they shared a meal, each baring themselves fully to the other in a brutally honest conversation. 

“Ruts, too,” Merlin confirmed and Arthur nearly choked on the piece of chicken he’d been chewing as he was suddenly overtaken with the image of Merlin rutting into him, slacking his lust into Arthur. Merlin had turned him into a deviant…and he loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed my fic :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated :)


End file.
